


Hold Me Down

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sub Trini, Subdrop, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: Trini has been a real pain to the Rangeres lately, Kim is tasked with finding out why.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> One piece of more?

It had been about 3 months since the defeat of Rita and the team was slowly settling in to their new lives and their friendship. Well all of them except Trini, who was making life miserable for her fellow Rangers. She was snappy, rude, and had these temper outbursts.

The boys took a vote and Kim was tasked with solving whatever was going on with Trini before it really affected the team.

 

Kim found Trini punching a training dummy in their newly formed headquarters.

 

_Well now or never_ she thought.

 

“wanna spar?” Kim asked as she entered the room.

 

Trini ignored her but punched harder.

 

“Okay _seriously_ , what is going on with you?” Kim asked clearly frustrated.

 

Trini shook her head and kept punching.

 

Finally Kim had enough and marched up to Trini had grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements.

 

Trini shook her head and refused to look to from the ground.

 

“Look at me” Kim ordered.

 

Kim was surprised when Trini’s eyes met her and she saw tears lingering.

 

She wanted to call her Baby and cuddle her, but the stern, firm approach seemed to work better.

 

“Tell me”

 

“I- It’s embarrassing” confessed Trini.

 

“I won’t judge I promise” And Kim meant it, whatever it was they would deal with it.

 

“Kim, have you erh—are you ab—how do you?” Trini tried.

 

“Yes?” Kim asked.

 

“Have you been able to get off since becoming a Ranger?” Trini finally blurted out.

 

If Kim was surprised but the question she didn't let it show, she simply nodded.

 

That was apparently all it took for Trini to begin talking.

 

“I haven’t usually I can get myself off but not anymore, and I’ve _tried_ having sex with a few women, I mean I know what I like. But it doesn’t _work_ anymore, not when I am stronger that they are. I _need_ someone to hold me down, to put her fist around my throat and forced me. But no one can do that anymore, not now that I am a Meta Human who could snap the person in half.” Trini’s confession poured out as if she was in Sunday church with her mother.

 

Trini went on talking but Kim felt like she couldn't breath. She wasn't judging Trini, she was turned on, undeniably turned on by her confession. Not the part where she’d had sex with others, but the part of her that needed someone to overpower her, to protect her.

 

“what if I help you?” Kim offered

 

“ _What_?” Trini asked.

 

Kim froze, that was the wrong thing to say, what was she thinking.

 

“No _not_ like that, but you touch yourself and I hold you down somehow. Would that work?” She asked

 

“I don’t know _maybe_ , but Kim I could never ask that of you, I don’t want to hurt the team”

 

“You aren’t asking I’m offering, besides Trini you are my best friend I want to help you”

 

“Yeah but this is some next level Gal Palness” Trini answered.

 

“Just take your pants off” Kim replied.

 

Trini nodded and slipped off her running shorts.

 

“Naughty” said Kim once she saw that Trini wasn’t wearing panties.

 

Trini shrugged “I kept ruining them and I didn't want to raise suspicion.”

 

They stood there, Trini naked from the waist down, in the middle of the room.

 

Kim walked over the couch in the corner of the room and sat down with her back against the armrest and her legs parted over the cushions of the couch before calling Trini over.

 

“Sit between my legs.”

 

Trini did, her back leaned up against Kim’s front.

 

Before she could ask what she had in mind a hand came around her chest at grabbed her throat. Squeezing gently before releasing her.

 

“Safe word?”

 

“ _Rita_ ” Trini replied.

 

Kim nodded; she understood the reason behind that one.

 

“If you can’t breath tap my arm 3 times in a row, understand?”

 

“Yes, and thank you Kim”

 

Kim felt dirty from Trini’s thank you, she was enjoying this just as much as Trini. She gripped Trini’s throat and put her chin on Trini’s shoulder. She was going to watch.

 

Trini started slow, unsure of what to do now that she had an audience.

 

She tried, she really did. She started by slowly stroking her lips, then toying with her clit and even a little fingering but no matter how hard Kim squeezed her throat while she diddled herself she simply couldn't finish.

 

She removed her fingers from her pussy, God how she wanted to die, not only had she admitted her kinks to Kim, she had now also masturbated practically on her and still not come.

 

Kim knew in her soul that she _shouldn't_ do it, that she should ask. But she was powerless to stop herself as her hand left hand snug down Trini’s side, lifted her leg over her own and gave her pussy a light smack.

 

Trini moaned, but from pleasure and surprise, she leaned back into Kim a bit more and spread her legs.

 

Kim took it as an invitation and started parting Trini’s lips and gently slipped two fingers inside. Kim bit her lips at the feeling, Trini was wet and warm and everything she’d ever dreamt.

 

Trini didn't know what to do with her hands and Kim could tell. Kim removed her hand from Trini’s throat, turned on by the protesting sound she made, before pulling down Trini’s tank top, the kind with a build-in-bra.

 

“Pinch your nipples, play with them for me” Kim ordered.

 

Trini brought her hands up and began playing with her boobs while Kim fucked her.

 

It didn't take long for Trini to cum like this, she fell apart in Kim’s arms.

 

She quickly turned in Kim’s arms and buried her face in her neck, then the gentle sobbing began.  

 

Kim knew what this was, Sub Drop, she had read about it when she found out that she liked dominating people, she had thought that she was a bad person.

 

Kim simply held Trini tight and whispered how proud she was and how good Trini had been.

 

“Trini? My parents are out of town visiting my aunt and her new baby, do you wanna come over?”

 

“Kim I…”

 

“We don’t have to do anything, I just wanna be with you. We can order take out and watch movies”

 

Trini laughed.

 

“Netflix and chill huh? But yeah I’d love to Princess”

 

Kim gently kissed Trini on the lips.

 

“Get dressed, I’m taking you home.”


End file.
